Fogo Cruzado
by TentenMitsashiChan
Summary: Ex-SEAL, Neji Hyuuga sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer em qualquer situação. Ele era conhecido como "o" sniper, o melhor dos melhores, aquele que era procurado para toda e qualquer missão. E por isso ninguém acreditaria que as mãos do melhor sniper já visto na Marinha tremiam ao estar perto da bela e amedrontada Tenten Mitsashi.


Quando Tenten percebeu que era impossível resistir aos encantos de Ino, fosse por sua lealdade extrema, por seu coração enorme ou pela forma incrivelmente amorosa com a qual a Yamanaka a havia acolhido, a morena tentou relaxar. Nunca, em todos esses anos, a Mitsashi havia permitido a aproximação de qualquer pessoa. Independente de quem fosse ou do motivo que tivesse para uma aproximação. Fosse mulher ou homem. Ela sabia que precisava e, acima de tudo, queria uma amiga, mas não podia ter uma. E sabia que não precisava de um homem. Que não conseguiria precisar de um homem. E isso não era discutível. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ter alguém em sua vida. Até que Ino Yamanaka, a talentosa Ino, a linda Ino, a afável e amigável Ino lhe ofereceu um ombro amigo, sem motivo e sem perguntas. É claro que Tenten não iria contar-lhe nada, não falaria sobre todas as mudanças que havia feito, não lhe contaria os motivos de estar sempre na defensiva, sempre tentando desaparecer em meio à multidão. E jamais contaria o medo que tinha dos homens.

\- Estou tão feliz de que tenha aceitado meu convite – Ino, a loura escultural, com os olhos azuis incríveis e o rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos brilhantes e longos, sorriu para ela, com genuína felicidade. – Sei que eu a abordei de forma estranha naquele café, mas você me parecia tão solitária e incrivelmente talentosa.

Tenten ignorou a última parte, pois falar sobre isso envolveria muitas questões das quais não podia falar. Ela deu um sorriso verdadeiro para a Yamanaka, percebendo que não sorria assim há um bom tempo. Sim, a agora amiga – e para a morena era difícil de pronunciar a palavra, pois não tinha amigos há tanto tempo, havia entrado em sua vida e não permitido que a tirasse. Tudo bem, fazia somente alguns dias que as duas mulheres tinham se conhecido, mas gostar de Ino era completamente fácil, e ainda mais fácil do que isso era perceber o coração enorme da loura.

Ao adentrar o prédio enorme, Tenten ficou maravilhada com os quadros expostos. A morena amava arte, e era muito boa nisso. As duas haviam ficado amigas quando Ino avistou os desenhos de Tenten, pois a morena rabiscava distraidamente alguns rascunhos enquanto esperava seu café. Ino não era uma artista, mas representava alguns. Além disso, era conhecida por promover grandes exposições.

\- Você não me deu muitas opções – disse a morena, observando a galeria enquanto a outra ria. O local era lindo e de muito bom gosto, certamente combinando com a loura. – Mas aqui não é somente uma galeria, certo?

Ino sorriu para ela, assentindo. O local era grande demais. Ela guiou-a através do corredor até a escada, na qual subiram para o segundo andar.

\- Meu marido, Gaara, mantem seu escritório aqui, juntamente com seus sócios. É de tudo um pouco... Contabilidade, assessoria jurídica... O que precisar! Eu gosto, pois assim me sinto mais segura, com todos eles por perto.

E riu. Ino riu e não percebeu a aflição da amiga. Mas, como perceberia, se para ela o marido e os amigos representavam segurança, enquanto para Tenten eles eram uma ameaça? Simplesmente por serem homens. E deveriam ser como todos os homens. E foi aí que a morena engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, para então bater loucamente.

O homem que estava parado na porta, bloqueando todo o caminho, certamente não era como todos os outros. De forma alguma. Ele era muito pior. O homem era alto, muito alto, mas não bastasse isso, ele era largo. Tinha uma constituição física bastante avantajara, e era possível perceber que não havia nenhuma grama de gordura no corpo dele. Ao contrário da amiga, que ia de braços abertos para o ruivo parado um pouco mais a frente, Tenten interrompeu os passos. Aquele certamente era o marido de Ino, mas além da presença imponente, devido ao corpo enorme, ele parecia exalar testosterona. Gaara, como a amiga o havia chamado, tinha cara de poucos amigos. Era bonito, certamente. Muito bonito. Ruivo e de olhos verdes. Uma beleza rústica, sem dúvida, com o rosto forte. Mas era amedrontador.

\- Oi amor – disse a Yamanaka, ficando na ponta dos pés e puxando o grandalhão para baixo pelo pescoço, somente para beijá-lo de leve nos lábios. Ele passou os braços grossos pela cintura da amiga, e Tenten notou o quanto suas mãos eram grandes. E como seria fácil para ele arremessá-la contra a parede, como já haviam feito...

\- Ino - disse ele, simplesmente, voltando a ficar na posição de antes, mas sem tirar um dos braços das costas da loura. Ela se virou para Tenten, os olhos ainda mais brilhantes do que antes.

\- Tenten este é... Está tudo bem? – ela desvencilhou-se do marido, vindo para perto da amiga. – Você está incrivelmente branca. Está se sentindo bem?

Era possível perceber o tom preocupado na voz da loura, que pousou delicadamente a mão em seu ombro. A Mitsashi disse para si mesma que devia desviar os olhos de Gaara, parar de olhar para o homem musculoso como se ele fosse ataca-la a qualquer momento. A morena puxou o ar com força, vendo o ruivo arquear uma das sobrancelhas para ela.

\- S-sim... Claro – ela finalmente olhou para a amiga, tentando sorrir. Fracassou miseravelmente. – Eu só perdi o equilíbrio na escada.

Ino sorriu para ela, assentindo com a cabeça.

\- Venha - disse, puxando-a para mais perto do marido. Tenten rezou para que ninguém olhasse para suas mãos e percebe-se o quanto elas tremiam. – Este é meu marido, Gaara. Ele é sócio proprietário da empresa que fica neste prédio também. Gaara, esta é Tenten, a amiga e artista talentosa de quem lhe falei.

Ele não desfez o rosto sério e Tenten tentou olhar impassível para ele. Mas certamente não era algo fácil. Ela conseguia lidar com os homens, mas certamente não estava preparada para aquele. Não tentou sorrir, pois teria fracassado novamente. Entretanto, ele cumprimentou-a primeiro, com um aceno.

\- É um prazer – disse simplesmente, e Tenten percebeu que, de alguma forma, aquilo foi dito somente para agradar a Yamanaka. Ele não parecia um homem de muitas palavras. Entretanto, era possível sentir o magnetismo que havia entre o casal, o que permitiu a morena relaxar minimamente.

\- É um prazer, Gaara – conseguiu dizer finalmente. Após, a Yamanaka puxou-a para a outra direção, tagarelando e fazendo diversos planos para as duas. Planos que Tenten não ficaria tempo o bastante para concretizar. Certamente que não.

Um tempo depois, quando já havia convencido a Mitsashi a utilizar o ateliê disponível em sua galeria, a Yamanaka ofereceu-lhe chá e sentou-se a sua frente.

\- Eu sei que Gaara é um pouco assustador de início – começou a loura, procurando conseguir a atenção da amiga. Tenten olhou assustada para ela. – Você ficou estranha e dispersa desde que nós o encontramos, Tenten.

A morena bebericou o chá, ganhando algum tempo. Novamente, as coisas não iam bem. Ela não devia ter deixado Ino entrar em sua vida, muito menos aceitar trabalhar para ela. Mas, no entanto, precisava de dinheiro para poder fazer a próxima mudança. Infelizmente, não era possível acessar sua conta bancária, ou seria facilmente rastreada. E era mais fácil ter um emprego de que gostava e, além disso, havia Ino e a amizade incondicional que oferecia.

\- Ino, eu... Ele é bastante impressionante – tentou brincar, sorrindo para a loura. Ela devolveu o sorriso.

\- Gaara era da Marinha – começou ela, dando um tempo para um gole de seu próprio chá. – Era um SEAL, você sabe... – desta vez, a loura fingiu pensar por um tempo, dando um espaço para a amiga assentar a ideia. Um SEAL. Isso certamente impressionava... E trazia certa segurança. Eles eram treinados. Altamente treinados... – Ele é meio calado, mas é maravilhoso.

A morena assentiu, sabendo que sim, ele devia ser maravilhoso com sua esposa. Naquele pequeno encontro, era possível ver o quanto ele estava magneticamente atraído por Ino. Como se ela fosse o centro de tudo para ele. E deveria ser.

\- SEALs protegem as pessoas, Tenten – continuou ela, escrutinando os olhos achocolatados da amiga. – E por não estar mais na Marinha, não significa que não seja assim. Sabe como nos conhecemos? – indagou ela, dando um pequeno sorriso, parecendo levemente triste. Aquilo intrigou e certamente chamou a atenção da morena. – Eu havia saído com uma amiga e ela acabou conhecendo um cara em um bar, então fiquei sozinha para ir para casa. Havia bebido e não encontrei nenhum táxi disponível. Então comecei a caminhar para casa, mas encontrei um cara no meio do caminho.

A voz da Yamanaka parecia cada vez mais distante, e Tenten reconheceu aquele sofrimento em si mesma. Sem pensar, ela estendeu a mão para a loura, segurando a dela firmemente. Ino pareceu voltar para a sala, dando um sorriso mais verdadeiro.

\- Pulando a parte horrível, conheci Gaara. E, acredite, senti medo dele na hora. Gaara pegou aquele homem que me machucava com uma mão só e parecia possuído de raiva. Ele acabou com o cara, ali na minha frente. E depois me abraçou. Gaara nunca mais me soltou.

Tenten viu os olhos da amiga marejados, mas soube na hora que não era pelo sofrimento que havia passado. Em sua voz, era possível detectar todo o amor, carinho e gratidão que tinha pelo marido. O sentimento que Ino deixava transparecer pelo ruivo tocou o coração de Tenten, fazendo-a lembrar dos avós, do amor que sabia existir entre eles. Um amor para a vida toda.

\- Mas também – ela riu, certamente relembrando o passado, enquanto enxugava uma lágrima solitária que havia caído. – Não deixei que ele me soltasse de forma alguma. Fiquei louca por ele. Depois que você passa pela parte rude, só encontra... Você sabe – ela riu, esperando que a amiga entendesse. – Só encontra fogo em um homem assim – e piscou para Tenten. A morena corou levemente, constrangida pelo tema. Não, Tenten não sabia como era. Ela nunca havia encontrado amor em um homem, somente em seu avô. Dos homens, só recebera violência. Ao ver o constrangimento da amiga, continuou rapidamente. – Vou apresentar os outros sócios para você, pois certamente irão se esbarrar uma hora ou outra. Mas vai ser bom... Esse ateliê é perfeito para você, e poderá fazer todas as mudanças que quiser. Além disse, estaremos pertinho uma da outra!

Tenten gostava da ideia de ter uma amiga por perto, mas sabia que seria somente até juntar o dinheiro necessário para ir embora.

Infelizmente, essa era a realidade dela. Ela não poderia fazer parte dos planos felizes de Ino... Não por muito tempo. Mas, decidiu, aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse.

Indiscutivelmente, Tenten nunca estivera tão feliz. Bom, certamente não podia comparar sua vida de hoje – fugindo, juntando dinheiro sempre para fugir – com a vida que tivera antes de tudo acontecer. Mas, nos últimos cinco anos, nunca estivera tão feliz.

O ateliê onde trabalhava há duas semanas era lindo. Ino o havia decorado em tons alegres, que durante o dia recebiam o calor do sol, que penetrava pelas janelas imensas. O local era incrivelmente agradável, e talvez fosse o mais próximo que a morena tivera de um lar nos últimos anos. Certamente não podia chamar o apartamento minúsculo que alugara de lar. Era cômodo e sim, bastante bonito, mas não se sentia em casa. Não como em seu ateliê. Em duas semanas, havia produzido mais aquarelas do que em meses. Além disso, costumava almoçar três vezes por semana com Ino. A amiga era uma benção, sem dúvida alguma, assim como Gaara, marido da loura. Ele comparecia em alguns almoços, sempre atento, mas calado. Era como se Gaara estivesse sempre em alerta, o que a Mitsashi chegou a comentar com a amiga. Ino havia rido, garantindo que o treinamento dos SEALs nunca deixaria o corpo de Gaara, o que, garantiu a loura, era extremamente excitante. Tenten agradecia pela vigilância do ruivo.

Enquanto guardava seu material, ouviu o barulho dos saltos da Yamanaka, sabendo que a amiga vinha para convidá-la para um jantar especial. Uma grande surpresa, ela havia dito.

\- Tenten, querida, que bom que terminou – ela entrou rindo, completamente iluminada. Sim, iluminada. Há uma semana, essa era a melhor forma de descrever Ino. – Jantar hoje, sim? Às oito horas, não esqueça. Você quer que eu peça para alguém busca-la?

Terminando de guardar o material, a morena pegou a bolsa e virou para a amiga. Ino estava belíssima, como sempre. Incrivelmente elegante.

\- Não é necessário, Ino. Estarei lá, talvez um pouquinho atrasada.

A loura revirou os olhos, sabendo que o motivo do atraso seria o ônibus, único transporte de Tenten.

\- Veja bem, Mitsashi...

Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, Tenten beijou-a no rosto delicadamente, dando-lhe um abraço forte.

\- Obrigada, Ino. Eu estarei lá.

Antes que houvesse a chance da outra começar a tagarelar, a morena já estava no corredor, acenando brevemente para a amiga.

A mansão era incrivelmente majestosa. E parecia perfeita para o casal. Ao bater na campainha, uma Ino eufórica atendeu, puxando-a para um abraço.

\- Estou tão feliz – disse ela, sorrindo, os olhos azuis iluminados de felicidade. – Aliás, hoje você irá conhecer Neji, um dos sócios de Gaara. Ele acabou de chegar de uma viagem. Assessoria, você sabe.

Tenten concordou com um aceno, tentando relaxar. Ela já conseguia ficar em um ambiente com Gaara, desde que ele não estivesse muito perto e, certamente, não a tocasse, então isso seria fácil.

Mas Tenten Mitsashi não estava preparada para o brutamonte parado na sala de estar de Ino.

Neji Hyuuga virou-se de costas para a lareira, ficando ao lado de Gaara e de frente para Ino e sua amiga. E que amiga. Tenten Mitsashi tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, como se houvesse ficado o dia todo ao sol, aproveitando. Seus cabelos eram longos e ondulados, servindo perfeitamente como uma moldura para o rosto em formato de coração. Era incrivelmente linda, com aqueles olhos que lembravam à Neji o melhor chocolate que ele já havia provado. Olhando para ela, parecia que havia acabado de ser beijada. Os lábios cheios e avermelhados, exatamente como ficavam os lábios das mulheres que ele beijava. Hum...

\- Tenten, esse é Neji – apresentou Ino, sem perceber o rosto paralisado da amiga e a análise predatória do Hyuuga.

Tenten engoliu em seco e deu um pequeno passo para trás, chamando a atenção de Ino. A morena tinha certeza que de todos ali presentes estariam ouvindo seu coração bater enlouquecidamente. Gaara era grande? Neji era maior. Tanto na altura quanto na largura. Os ombros do Hyuuga eram incrivelmente largos, e ela se imaginou abrindo os braços para poder medir. As coxas das pernas não poderiam ser visíveis no terno de linho, que parecia especialmente feito para ele, mas certamente elas estavam lá. E Tenten podia imaginar o quanto elas eram poderosas, o quanto os músculos deveriam ser bem delineados... As mãos enormes do Hyuuga – mãos que, ela tentou se lembrar, poderiam machuca-la, seguravam um copo de vinho com perfeição, como se o copo também pudesse ter sido feito para ele. E, meus Deus, que rosto era aquele? A Mitsashi arfou baixinho. Neji Hyuuga era inumanamente lindo. De um modo rude. Ele parecia liberar testosterona pelos poros, pois tudo nele gritava "macho alfa". E aqueles olhos, meu deus? Tão incomuns... Tão perolados... Tão... Incríveis. E tão frios... Inclusive, quando ele se virou levemente para ouvir o que Ino falava – aliás, parece que a loura estava chamando por ela, a morena pôde observar o cabelo castanho e comprido do homem à sua frente. Sim, sem duvida alguma, um macho alfa. Um espécime perfeito de homem.

\- Tendas?

Finalmente, a Mitsashi percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ela olhava de forma embasbacada para o Hyuuga, meio assustada e com medo, meio maravilhada, o que foi uma surpresa para ela.

\- E-eu... M-me desculpe. É um prazer, senhor Hyuuga – apesar da forma agradável com a qual tentou falar, Neji percebeu o outro passo discreto que ela deu para trás. Para longe dele. Ela estava, sem duvida alguma, com medo. Dele. Interessante.

\- Senhorita – disse simplesmente, erguendo de leve a taça de vinho para ela, em forma de cumprimento. Oh, sim... Definitivamente deliciosa, pensou, olhando-a atentamente, percebendo como a cor parecia voltar para suas bochechas e suas mãos tremiam. Hum...

\- Bom, certamente Tenten não é acostumada com homens de constituição grande – a loura tentou brincar, trazendo uma taça de vinho para a amiga. – Digo... Ela quase caiu da escada quando viu Gaara pela primeira vez. E pela segunda...

Tenten corou, realmente embaraçada com a situação. Olhou para Ino, implorando silenciosamente para que a mesma fechasse a boca.

\- E pela terceira...

Os olhos achocolatados pousaram em Gaara, vendo que o mesmo divertia-se com a situação. Ela arriscou um sorriso para ele, agradecendo por levar a história na brincadeira.

\- Mas posso garantir que Neji é como meu Gaara – a Yamanaka falou, caminhando delicadamente para o ruivo, que abriu os braços para ela. – Ambos ladram, mas não mordem.

Tenten tentou realmente relaxar e entrar na brincadeira da amiga, mas o Hyuuga continuava com os olhos cravados nela, e mesmo que não estivesse, seria impossível ignorar Neji Hyuuga.

\- E, agora, vamos todos para a sala de jantar!

Sorrindo, a loura saiu arrastando o marido, enquanto tagarelava sobre tudo e nada. Tenten percebeu que para segui-los, teria que passar ao lado do sócio de Gaara. Tudo bem, ela poderia fazer isso. Até parece que ele iria agarrá-la para lhe torcer o pescoço, com um ex-SEAL no cômodo ao lado... Quer dizer, ele devia saber que Gaara era perigoso, certo? Mas enquanto caminhava em direção à sala de jantar, preparando-se para passar ao lado de Neji, ficou bastante óbvio para a morena que ninguém parecia mais perigoso que o dono dos orbes perolados. E, quanto mais perto chegava, mais incapaz de parar de tremer ela parecia. Até que, ao lado dele, ela tropeçou no tabele levemente levantado. E antes de recuperar o equilíbrio, ela sentiu algo poderoso fechando-se em sua cintura.

Para Tenten, parecia que a pele estava queimando, mesmo que a roupa de ambos estivesse separando sua cintura dos braços poderosos do Hyuuga.

Ele a equilibrou, deixando-a praticamente colada em seu corpo. Lentamente, ela girou o corpo para ficar de frente com o homem que a amparava, entretanto, perto como estavam, precisou apoiar as mãos em seu peito para manter alguma distancia. E encontrou um peito feito de aço, incrivelmente duro. Definitivamente não havia nada além de músculos. E calor. Neji parecia estar pegando fogo, tamanho era o calor que emanava do corpo dele.

\- O-o-obrigada, senhor Hyuuga.

\- Neji – disse ele, e sem rodeios baixou a boca sobre a dela. Tenten não conseguiu registrar o que acontecia, até sentir que a língua dele tentava abrir a boca dela, esperando que a mesma concedesse passagem. E então ela ficou petrificada. Congelada. Ele pareceu perceber, pois imediatamente recuou. Mas não tirou as mãos de sua cintura. Ah, sim, a cintura era fina, exatamente como ele imaginava. Então ele olhou-a nos olhos e, de novo, sentiu o medo que emanava da morena. Era puro terror. Neji gostava que sentissem medo dele, mas não queria isso em suas mulheres. E ele certamente teria essa mulher. – Não vou machuca-la, eu prometo.

E então a boca dele desceu para a dela novamente, mas dessa vez sem explorar. Ele simplesmente ficou ali com os lábios pressionados nos dela, fazendo um pouco de pressão com as mãos em sua cintura. E por mais loucura que fosse, Tenten abriu a boca para ele, empurrando seus medos para baixo da superfície.


End file.
